


Angel Babies

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Asked a friend what I should write about because I was bored, and they said to write about how angels procreate. I know this doesn't make much sense, but thats what happens when I write at 3am

_Ya know how humans have babies? Well, Angels can too. Although exactly HOW it’s done is a bit different. And it all depends on if we’re in our true forms or in vessels._

_Good old Dad, after a few centuries of doing…whatever he does, decided he wanted grandkids. So poof, we had the ability to make little angel babies. Although when we’re in out true forms, we don’t have a gender. So when two angels decide they want to ‘be alone together’ (aka, mate), they simply meld a little bit of their Grace together. Then the little bundle of joy grows up like a human baby. Except without the potty training, and just a minimum of waking up in the middle of the night._

_In Heaven, when two angel’s mate, it’s for life. And for angels, that’s a VERY long time. The bond only breaks when one of the angel’s dies. And since the only things that can kill an angel are holy fire, an angel blade, and the will of Dad, it doesn’t happen very often._

_When an angel is inside a vessel, that’s when it gets pretty much identical to how humans have babies. At least one of them needs to be male though. So that means if it’s a male/male couple, one can have a baby. In that case, a little ‘bundle’ of our Grace is made in our bellies, and that’s where the baby grows. Doesn’t take as long for the ‘bun in the oven’ to be ready to meet the world, just three months._

_Then there’s what happens when an angel is with a human. If the human is female, and the angel (inside the vessel, obviously) is male, it happens the same way as it would when it’s two humans. When it’s two males, it’s only the angel that can get pregnant._

_This is what brings me to my situation. But I’ll start at the beginning._

\-----

               Gabriel couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Sam Winchester. Maybe it started when Sam was pleading with him to turn back time and bring his brother back in Florida. The look on Sam’s face just broke his heart, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Then when he turned back time to that Wednesday, he stood there in the background, look at how happy Sam was to have his brother back again.  

               Sam couldn’t pinpoint the moment he started having feelings for Gabriel either. Sure, he should hate the guy/angel. First there was Mystery Spot, then TV Land, but then at the Elysian Fields… For some reason, he dragged the archangel off to the side when Dean wasn’t in the room, and pulled him into a hug. Gabriel stood back, a bit surprised, then turned and disappeared.

               A few weeks after Elysian Fields, leaned back on the hood of one of the cars in Bobby’s yard, staring at the sky, a bottle of beer by his side. Gabriel didn’t need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. He was broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear. He was worried about the apocalypse, if he should say yes to Lucifer, how Dean would react if he did say yes. And then there was a little spark of a though about Gabriel. How in some weird way, he missed the archangel.

               “Really Sam? You missed me?” Gabriel said, appearing in front of Sam with the sound of wing beats echoing around them.

               Sam shot up, nearly falling off of the car. There was no mistaking those honey brown eyes and sandy colored hair.  “Gabriel? What the hell? I thought…”

               “Nope, I’m alive as you can see. Not sure how I was brought back though. “He said, pulling a candy bar and taking a bit bite out of it. “Just had to come back and check up on you-“

               Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Sam was on him, his arms wrapped around him. “I thought you were dead! I thought. I mean…” Sam backed off. “I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

               “I don’t mind. It’s not every day that I get groped by an attractive being such as yourself.” Gabriel said, a smile forming on his face. “So you really did miss me?”

               Sam sat back down on the hood of the car he was on when Gabriel appeared. “Yeah, I guess I did.” He said, looking down at the ground for a minute, then back up at Gabriel. “I mean, why would I miss you? You killed Dean I don’t know how many times in Florida, stuck us in TV Land. But for some weird reason, I do, or should I say did, miss you. “

               Gabriel went to sit next to Sam on the car, scooting a bit close to him. “What’s not to miss? I’m adorable and funny too. Not to mention I’m all kinds of awesome.” He said as he manifested another candy bar, this time offering it to Sam.

               Sam took the candy bar, and just stared at it, then stuck it in his pocket. “How long have you been back?”

  1.                “Can’t really say. I know I’ve been back about a month. But if I was back before then, I certainly don’t remember it.”       



               The younger Winchester turned to look at him, his eyes starting to mist over. He still didn’t want to admit to himself that he actually cared when he found out Gabriel had died. He tried to hide it from Dean, and thankfully his brother either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “And why didn’t you come to tell me sooner?”

               “Figured you didn’t want to see me.  After all that I did to you and Dean, I thought you would want to fry me up extra crispy with some Holy Oil first chance you got.” Gabriel said.

               “Dean may want to do that now, but…” Sam hesitated a bit, his voice wavering. “I don’t think I want to.”

               Gabriel scooted closer to Sam, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes. “Not going to complain. It’s not very often I get someone telling me that they missed me. Castiel maybe, but I never expected to hear that from you.”

               Sam leaned in close to Gabriel, not caring if anyone walked up on the two of them. “Well, you have.”

               Gabriel snapped up a blanket beneath them on the car, and they leaned back, just staring up at the sky. They didn’t say a much, just an occasional question about something that came to mind. A little while (or maybe a long while, neither was keeping track), Sam started to nod off. They both got up, Gabriel giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek, then disappearing, leaving a surprised Sam standing in the middle of the scrapyard.

               When Sam woke up in the morning, he saw a little box of chocolate on the bedside table, a little note attached.

                              _Thought you would like something nice to wake up to._

_-G._

               Sam smiled at the note, then folded it up and stuck it with the chocolate in his bag. He didn’t want anyone else to find it and ask questions. If Gabriel wanted anyone else to know he was back, he would tell them.

-+-+-+

A/N: So…Good, bad, or a bit of each?

 

 


End file.
